


Feather Soft

by Casifer (Setaeru)



Series: Object!Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dry Humping, Forced Orgasm, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pillow Dean, Pillow Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Casifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes home after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this. I'm still laughing, holy fuck.
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy!

Dean felt excitement course through him as the front door unlocked and opened, slamming shut a moment later. Castiel shuffled around in the hallway, probably putting away his jacket and taking off his shoes. He heard the jingle of keys as Castiel set them down in the bowl beside the door on a table, his wallet and phone no doubt following it. Castiel made little noise as he fixed himself some dinner, Dean's excitement growing with each passing second.

What left like hours later, Castiel walked into the bedroom and paused, looking around with a sigh. He turned one of the nightstand lights on as he removed his tie, tossing it in the hamper along with the rest of his clothing. He dropped onto the bed when he was done, staring up at the ceiling with his limbs spread in a star. He groaned and sat up, shifting onto his knees and turning to face the headboard. Castiel grabbed Dean, making him tense up as Castiel set him down between his legs.

Dean stared up into Castiel's beautiful blue eyes, trying not to squirm as the man wrapped his hand around his rapidly swelling cock and began to stroke himself. He moaned softly, eyes closing majority of the way. He started rocking his hips, shaking the bed slightly as he fucked into his hand. Castiel pulled his hand off his cock and spat into his palm, wrapping his hand back around himself and spreading the spit.

He sighed contentedly, lip moving between his teeth as he stroked faster. Castiel reached down and grabbed at one of Dean's ends, sending waves of delight through him. "Gonna fuck you," Castiel rumbled in his deep voice, a small little dark smile appearing on his face. Dean gulped, his ends shaking with anticipation.

Castiel removed his hand from his cock and picked Dean up, turning him over and setting him on top of his cock, folding him over and around his dick. He shifted around so Dean's shorter sides rested on the bed, then began to fuck into him, rubbing furiously over Dean's sensitive middle.

Dean flailed his ends, struggling to pull away from the pleasure. It was wonderful, and too much. He tensed up and came, trembling as Castiel continued to fuck him, oblivious to the fact that it was seriously getting to be too much. Castiel was merciless as he screwed him, seeking his own pleasure and ignoring Dean's feelings.

Dean couldn't beg him to stop, couldn't even attempt to stop him; he could just lay there and take it and orgasm as Castiel fucked him for the better part of an hour. Each thrust of Castiel's hips sent tingles all over Dean, forcing little orgasms from his small, tired body and making him feel weaker and weaker. "My dirty hole," Castiel laughed, hips stuttering before continuing their tenacious thrusting.

Dean squirmed pathetically, feeling wet with Castiel's precum and loving every second as he wrecked him up and used him for his pleasure. He struggled, body trembling as a particularly intense orgasm washed over him. He flailed his ends against Castiel's thighs, not that the man noticed as he fucked Dean harder. Dean squeezed into himself with an inaudible sob, and that was the part that did it for Castiel.

Castiel arched his back and cried out loudly, coming all over Dean's front. Dean wriggled, feeling the man's hot come coating his body and loving every second of it. Castiel pushed him off, making him fall back on the bed with his messy front facing the ceiling.

The man looked perfect. All fucked out and beautiful, cheeks red and eyes wide and chest heaving. He braced himself on either side of Dean, leaning down and slipping his tongue out between his lips. Castiel swallowed and then slowly licked a line through the mess of come covering Dean.

Dean gasped to himself, tensing up and squirming as Castiel slowly lapped up his own come, licking Dean firmly in just the right places. His tongue was hot and felt wonderful on Dean's wet body. Dean shook as he orgasmed, his whole body into it this time. He slumped back as Castiel pulled away, the man's eyes closed and lips wet with spit.

Castiel picked him up and crawled up the bed, setting him on the other pillows. He leaned over and turned the light off, pulling the sheets back and curling underneath them, bringing Dean close to his chest. Castiel didn't seem to care for the wet spot on Dean, only curled around him and held him tight, his face buried in Dean's upper body.

Dean sighed to himself and cuddle in closer, knowing that when he woke up Castiel would be gone; but that was okay, because night wasn't too far away, and he knew for sure Castiel would use him again.

Just like always.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked that. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pillow From My Bedside (You've Gotten "Fluffed" A Thousand Times)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110715) by [SupernaturalMystery306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306)




End file.
